Adventure Story
is an action platformer that was developed by kupo707. You play as a pirate with a sword and you can swing away at enemies while collecting coins and treasure chests. __TOC__ Gameplay Taking characters from his famous Epic Battle Fantasy series, you play as a guy named Matt. You were chatting with Natalie (the princess) when the tank-driving bad guy, Lance, throws a bomb at both of you and kidnaps her. So of course, with your cat, NoLegs, you go on an awesome adventure and fight through hordes of monsters to save her! Besides the regular platforming gameplay mechanics like jumping and dropping down from ledges, you are armed with a sword and can swing away at enemies. You can also cast magic spells which can cause damage to several enemies at once. The game has RPG elements and your character can gain levels, learn more spells and change his equipment. There are 22 levels and you can replay any of them if you missed any coins or treasure. Medals *Level Grinder - Reach an experience level of 30. *Power Up - Max out your HP and MP. *Balanced Skillset - Buy the weakest version of every spell. *Gold Hoarder - Collect every coin in every level. *Great Adventurer - Open every treasure chest in every level. *Forest Jog - Beat level 3 in under 40 seconds. *Desert Dash - Beat level 7 in under 50 seconds. *Glacier Run - Beat level 13 in under 60 seconds. *Volcano Sprint - Beat level 19 in under 70 seconds. *Self Destruction - Defeat any boss with their own projectiles. *Boss Immunity - Beat any boss without getting hit. *Endangered Species - Defeat 1000 foes in total. *Animal Cruelty - Drop an enemy into some spikes, and watch it suffer. *Frost Bite - Hit an enemy with a dangling icicle. *Watch Your Step - Collapse a wooden platform by walking over it. *Clouds Disappear - Collapse a cloud by standing on it. *Spikes are Painful - Fall into a pit of spikes and regret it. *Lava is Hot - Stand on lava for too long and get hurt. *Ice is Slippery - Stand on ice and slide around. *Shrooms are Bouncy - Bounce off a mushroom and into the air. *Foe Juggler - Keep an enemy up in the air by attacking it. *Foe Bouncer - Perform a massive aerial combo by bouncing off enemies. *Newbie Warrior - Discover the standard 3-hit melee combo. *Master Warrior - Lose your ability to cast spells, you don't need them. *Newbie Mage - Cast a spell for the first time. *Master Mage - Cast a level 3 spell. *Foe Exterminator - Complete the Foe Rush on hard or epic difficulty. *Boss Hunter - Complete the Boss Rush on hard or epic difficulty. *The End - Complete level 20, rescue the princess and finish the game. *The Credits - Check out the credits page and maybe visit some links. Equips Hat *Pirate Hat: +10% HP, +20% atk, +20% mag *Ninja Hood: +30% atk, +30% mag *Knight Helm: +40% HP *Viking Helm: +20% HP, +70% atk, can't use magic (equip this and start a level to gain Master Warrior medal.) *Mage Hat: -20% atk, +60% mag Armor *Pirate Jacket: +10% HP, +20% atk, +20% mag *Ninja Gear: +10% atk, +10% mag, jump a bit higher *Knight Armor: +40% HP *Viking Armor: +20% HP, +30% atk *Mage Robe: -10% HP, +40% mag, 1 extra MP Weapon *Cutlass: +10% HP, +20% atk, +20% mag *Katana: +20% atk, +10% mag, faster slashes *Mana Staff: -50% atk, +40% mag, absorbs MP from foes *Claymore: +20% HP, +40% atk, -20% mag *Umbrella: +20% atk, +20% mag, hold Jump to float Trivia *If you equip the Viking Helm, Mage Robe and Mana Staff, then attempt to heal yourself, you lose HP. Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story |descrip = Kill 50 enemies }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story |descrip = Collect any 15 in-game medals }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story |descrip = Collect 1,000 coins and 100 treasure chests }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kupo707/adventure-story |descrip = Complete all 22 levels }} Category:Games Category:Games with badges